The Black Carriages
by LiteratiLady
Summary: Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran and Sakura travel to a new world and Fai is sucked into a mysterious black carriage. Fai is stuck in an unknown world of darkness and he can't get out. Also the King has a secret plan for the world of Moni.
1. Chapter 1

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle—The Black Carriage—By Palforpolkadots

Chapter One

It was a beautiful day in the country of Recort. Syaoran had finally recovered from his shock about Kurogane san's past. He knocked on the door and waited for Sakura's reply. He didn't hear anything so he decided to quietly open the door. The room wasn't very big and did not contain much. There was a dresser, a plant, a light and a bed with a sleeping Sakura. Sakura groaned as she started to wake up.

"Oh sorry Princess Sakura. I did knock." Syaoran apologized as he started to leave the room.

"No its okay. Please stay Syaoran." Sakura tried to get up from the bed but she was a bit weak. Syaoran caught her as she fell. "We're leaving for another country today aren't we?" Sakura asked and Syaoran nodded in reply. Syaoran, Fai-san and Kurogane-san were travelling to different worlds looking for Sakura's memories in the shapes of feathers. There was a knock on the door and Syaoran turned to see Fai-san at the door.

"Sorry to interrupt but Kurogane-san is getting restless." Fai said in his usual cheerfulness. Sakura attempted to get off the bed again and made it to the dresser this time. After Syaoran noticed she could stand on her own, he left the room with Fai-san. Sakura sighed, thankful she was alone. Sakura did not have much in the way of clothes so she picked out an outfit that was not unusual in this world. Mokona peeped out of the covers on the bed and gave Sakura a fright. Sakura had to restrain from screaming as she fell down again.

"I seem to be really weak in this world. I would have thought we collected enough memories." Sakura got up slowly as Mokona jumped out of the bed and into the dresser.

"Mokona is sorry for scaring pretty Sakura!!" Sakura quickly changed her clothes and left with her possessions and Mokona on her shoulder. She walked out into the entranceway. Kurogane-san was sitting on a chair looking his usual grumpy self. Fai-san was trying to cheer him up. Syaoran was holding a bowl of cereal just for her. Sakura took the bowl and thanked Syaoran.

"Is everything okay?" Syaoran asked as Sakura slurped up her breakfast.

"I feel a little weak but the breakfast is helping!" Sakura replied and noticed Syaoran was smiling at her. Mokona loudly chirped 'Love Birds! Love Birds!' which scared Sakura again. Fai looked over at them and laughed. Sakura finished her breakfast and said goodbye to the inn-owner.

"Where are we going next?" Fai asked as they were leaving the village. Mokona started to glow and a bright light surrounded them as they were being transported to the next world. Villagers had arrived to bid them farewell. Sakura held tightly to Syaoran's arm even though she knew she was safe with Syaoran by her side. The scene started to change shape. The villagers left and they landed in a dark world. There were dark rain clouds up in the sky. Horses and carriages drove by on the cobble streets. No magical animals to be seen at all. Mokona quickly hid under Fai-san's long coat.

"Are we in England?" Kurogane-san asked but everyone was speechless.

"Mokona senses strange power in this world." Mokona whispered to Fai-San while he was checking out this new world. Light rain started to fall from the sky and Syaoran noticed there were not people around. No one was driving the carriages and it seemed as though the horses were directing themselves. Everyone continued to stand on the sidewalk in the rain and watch the carriages pass them by.

"We should find a place to stay." Sakura mentioned and they started to walk down the path. A black carriage with a brown horsed pulled up beside them. The door swung open on its own. The carriage wasn't very big and looked as though it had stepped out of a Jane Austen novel. Most of it was black but the wheels were painted gold. The horse whinnied at them. Syaoran, Sakura, Fai and Kurogane were too scared to go inside. Syaoran tried to keep walking but no one followed him. The inside of the carriage started to swirl and a large sucking vacuum was pulling Fai inside. Kurogane and Sakura tried to pull him out while Syaoran stood there, scared for his friend. He knew he should help but found he could not move his feet. Instead he just watched Kurogane and Sakura fail to bring Fai out of the carriage. The door on the carriage shut and the horse started to gallop away. Kurogane and Sakura looked on at Syaoran, disappointed that he did not help. Syaoran turned around to see a little girl panting in front of him.

"I'm sorry, I'm late" she panted, "My name is Misaki! I have come to welcome you to the world of Moni. Welcome to Moni" Misaki fell to the ground as she tried to regain her breath.

"That was an interesting welcome we received. Our friend was sucked into a carriage with no driver, How do we get him back?" Kurogane yelled at the little girl. He had made it obvious before that he was not a fan of children. Misaki started to cry and Sakura quickly embraced her in a hug.

"Don't cry Misaki. It will be alright. Kurogane-san really isn't that scary. What can you tell us about this world?" Sakura started to comfort her.

"I couldn't tell you much. I still don't understand anything in this world. My mother Ai could tell you everything! I came to take you to her. We've been expecting you." Misaki turned to lead the way to her house. Sakura, Syaoran and Kurogane had no choice but to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Fai looked at the darkness that surrounded him. He had never felt so miserable in his life. Maybe when the Space Time Witch took away his source of power, but not this depressed. Fai looked up to see another man being sucked into this darkness that he now inhabited.

"Where are we?" the man asked. Fai could not see him very well but could tell that he was slightly shorter and not as thin as he is. Fai knew he had to say something but didn't know how to answer his question.

"I don't know." Fai answered with the only excuse he could come up with. "I'm Fai-san." Fai introduced himself and held out his hand. The man stared at his hand before taking it.

"I'm Ebisu, and I need to get out of here. Wherever we are." Ebisu stood up and looked around at the same darkness with Fai. "My wife and daughter are going to be worried about me. She told me not to go near the carriages when I'm alone. But it just sucked me in here!" Ebisu started to tell Fai about his life when a sudden burst of light lit the darkness. A man holding a candle came forward to Ebisu. He was dressed in a tight uniform with a top hat.

"The king will see you now." Ebisu got up to leave and so did Fai. The man turned to Fai "You must stay." The man pushed Fai down to the ground.

"Then, where am I?" Fai asked but Ebisu and the guard left him in the darkness. Ebisu did not return for many hours later.

"What happened?" Fai asked but Ebisu ignored him.

"Are we almost there Misaki-chan?" Kurogane grumbled. "We've been walking for over an hour!" Misaki sighed and turned to Kurogane-san.

"It took me two hours to walk to the entrance. It is why I am late. Everyone in this world walks because the roads are dangerous. But we are almost there." Misaki started to talk animatedly to Sakura as they continued to walk.

"It sure is a long way. Pity about all the carriages." Syaoran had taken to small talk with Kurogane-san. "At least no one here is calling you 'daddy'" Syaoran tried to be positive as he watched Sakura with Misaki-chan. Soon they started walking up to a small house. It looked like a small house from Kurogane's past in Japan, but he did not mention anything. A tall, beautiful woman stepped outside to greet them. Misaki ran up to her mother and embraced her in a hug before bowing. Syaoran, Sakura and Kurogane-san bowed to Ai. Ai was wearing a dark blue kimono with colourful flowers decorated on it and a gold trim.

"My name is Ai as I'm sure Misaki has told you. Please come inside." Ai turned and went through the front door. It looked like any other house Kurogane had been to. There was a small table with 5 small cups of tea. Ai took a seat and encouraged everyone else to follow.

"Ai-san, we would like to know everything about this world. Something sucked our friend into a black carriage on the streets." Syaoran told them about what happened before Misaki arrived.

"This is the world of Moni. There are many people in hiding from the carriages. No one knows exactly what drives them and this world is supposed to be magic free." Ai suddenly stopped and turned to Misaki. "When is father coming home?" Ai asked her daughter, but she looked dumb-struck.

"He should have been back by now. I hope he hasn't been sucked." Misaki turned away to hid her tears. Sakura moved to comfort Misaki.

"People in this world are suddenly depressed because it is so dark. We haven't seen the sun for 70 years. Ghosts haunt most of the houses but I was lucky to get a house that isn't haunted." Syaoran started thinking about the carriages on the road and the one that 'sucked' Fai in. Why couldn't he move?

"And the carriages. Do you know where our friend went to?" Syaoran asked but Ai suddenly looked sad.

"The carriages came 70 years ago. They all look the same, big, black with golden wheels. People get sucked into them and very rarely do they ever come back. Some say they died and went to hell but came back. Some say they went into another world and then, there are others who say they went to the King in the centre of town. I don't really know why or-" Ai's words were suddenly cut off when there was a loud impatient knocking on the door. Ai quickly stood up and answered the door. Outside stood a tall, pale man. He wore a flat hat, a dirty white top with a dirty brown jacket. He also wore baggy brown pants and looked out of place. Sakura prayed that those were not the normal clothes in this world.

"Ai! Thank god you're home! I was with Ebisu and he got sucked into a carriage. I tried to get him but I couldn't move my legs." The man cried on Ai's shoulder about what happened. Syaoran stood up and walked to Ai.

"The same happened to me when our friend Fai was sucked in. I wanted to help but I couldn't move." Syaoran looked pitifully upon Sakura and Kurogane.

"It is most likely that both of you had the power to bring them out but he would not let you. Our King is conniving like that." Ai brought the man inside. "Kano-san this is Syaoran-san, Sakura-chan and Kurogane-san. Their friend Fai-san was sucked into a carriage as well as Ebisu." Ai turned to Misaki who was crying on Ai's kimono. "Misaki-chan, why don't you go into your room and play?" Ai tried to usher her daughter away from the pain.

"I don't want to" Misaki cried, "I want Father!" Misaki continued to hold tightly onto Ai. Sakura got up and tried to talk to Misaki and calm her down. It seemed to work and Ai was grateful to her. Ai turned to Kano and told him to go home and stay away from the roads. As Kano left and Misaki went into her room with Sakura, Ai finally turned and started to cry for Ebisu.

Fai had long given up on trying to get Ebisu to talk so he took to sitting and remembering all his adventures with his friends.

"I met the king." Ebisu's voice suddenly filled the darkness. "Ai and Misaki have learned that I have been trapped here. I don't know where we are but it is possible to view the real world." Fai turned to look at Ebisu. He had never seen a man this depressed.

"Ebisu, we must get out of here." Fai was determined to escape and needed help to get back to Moni.

"Fai, you are young and don't know the ways of Moni, or our King. It is impossible to escape." Ebisu sighed and lay down in immediate resignation. Fai was growing irritated at Ebisu but couldn't let it show. He decided to make the situation amusing in a strange way.

"Sure if you have that attitude, you may as well build a summer home here." Ebisu stood up and held Fai against the wall before Fai had realised what he said.

"You don't have a wife and daughter worrying sick about you! You don't have a life here! You don't even have to be in Moni! Get out of here Fai-chan!" Ebisu let Fai go and they both fell to the ground. Fai groaned and rubbed his head.

"Look, Ebisu, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so…insensitive or condescending."

Ebisu remained silent and Fai lay down until he could think of something to do. No one seemed to be able to leave their cells or cellmates, regardless of whether you liked them or not. You could only leave when you were told to visit the King or if the King noticed something bad happening to your family. Ebisu had told him that the King had let one person leave, due to favouritism. Ever since, he has sworn to never do it again but everyone has tried to get on his good side to let them out. Fai was busy thinking of a way to escape from here that he didn't notice a guard had come in.

"Mr…Fai, something has happened. Ebisu you had better come too. The King wishes to see you both." The guard turned and waited for them to follow. Fai and Ebisu followed the guard down many, long, confusing, dark tunnels. Fai could see a light up ahead and assumed that this was where the King was. They came into a room with a large window, a large throne where a tall man with a crown on his head sat. Ebisu bowed and got to his knees and a guard kicked Fai down into a bowing position.

"Rise. Ebisu, your family is in trouble. There are strangers in your house planning murdering your wife and daughter." Ebisu remained calm and rose face to face with the King.

"Your majesty, I don't believe you. Ai would never let evil people into our home. Misaki's safety is her priority." Ebisu looked over at Fai and then the guard before letting his gaze return to the King. Fai looked up stealthily and beside the large window was a glass box with a shining feather in it. He looked over at the window and saw a small, beautiful Japanese girl.

"Is this Misaki? Your daughter?" Fai asked Ebisu. Ebisu nodded quietly.

"There are no murderers in Ebisu-san's house. That very girl greeted my friends when we arrived in Moni. My friends, Kurogane, Syaoran and Sakura are with Misaki and her mother." The King looked puzzled and suddenly apologised for startling them.

"Your majesty, may I please inquire about the…uh the feather?" The King stood and the guard once again knocked Fai down. Fai seemed depressed again but the King seemed angered.

"This feather is none of your business. Back to your cell! The both of you!" The King sat back down and waited for Fai and Ebisu to leave. Fai and Ebisu bowed but the guard picked them both up and kicked them in the way of their cells.

"What did you do that for you idiot?!" Ebisu whispered as tears started to fall down Fai's cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_The blood dripped down the walls everywhere. Misaki continued running and screaming. "Daddy! Please tell me you're here". There was no reply but she continued to run. A tall hooded figure flew in and blocked her path. Kurogane came out of no where and banished the figure. Misaki ran to Kurogane but he was gone as fast as he came in. Misaki could suddenly hear Sakura's voice calling out to her. The blood disappeared as did the rest of the blood stained bathroom. It fell and grew again as it turned into trees. Misaki was surrounded by darkness and trees and she sat down on what felt like a blanket of dead leaves from Autumn. "Sakura!" Misaki cried out but it seemed useless. Sakura suddenly appeared from behind a tree and ran to embrace Misaki. Tears started flowing fast from Misaki's eyes. Everything disappeared until it was just Misaki and Sakura. "It will be okay, I promise you Misaki-chan. I promise." Sakura started to fade away and Misaki was left all alone._

Misaki woke up startled and sweating. She quickly changed into proper clothes and went to find Sakura. She found everyone sitting and drinking tea. Her mother turned too fast and dropped the pot of tea all over the ground. Misaki ran to help her mother and Syaoran started to clean up. Misaki walked to her mother and hugged her really tight. She reached up for her mother's ear and whispered "did you find a way to save Daddy yet?" Ai let her daughter down and shook her head. Sakura came over to Misaki and Ai to comfort them. Misaki remembered her terrible dream and gazed at Sakura.

"But you promised Sakura-san." Sakura offered Misaki some tea but did not acknowledge Misaki's statement. Kurogane coughed in the corner. Subtle, Ai thought.

"So what do you know about this King?" Kurogane asked and Ai sat down to prepare herself.

"We only know him as The King. No one knows his true name. Moni used to be a republic and ruled as a Democracy. This powerful stranger came out of nowhere with an army of thousands of soldiers. There was a large massacre and he took over Moni. Now we know he lives in a castle on the edge of the town. Suddenly black carriages appeared on the roads and people disappeared on the streets. Many never returned." Ai sat in silence and tried to remember more of what her father told her what happened.

"Is there a way for us to communicate with the King or someone that he has kidnapped?" Syaoran asked and stood up to pace around the room.

"I'm afraid not. You must all be sick of being inside by now. Would you all like to come to the markets? It would do us all good to get outside." Ai tried desperately to look happy but it must have only caused pity. Syaoran stepped in front and agreed for them to all go the markets. Misaki fell into step with Ai and held onto her hand tightly. The markets seemed to be in the middle of the city so it took quite a while to get there. "Ai!" a voice shouted behind them. Ai turned around and saw that it was Kano-San who came to the house earlier announcing Ebisu's disappearance. Ai let go of Misaki's hand and hugged her husband's best friend.

"Kano, do you know where Ebisu is? Misaki is so distressed about her father." Ai brought Misaki over to Kano who bent down.

"I'm sorry Misaki, I don't know where your father is but I hope we find him soon." Kano gave a forced smile and Misaki hid away behind her mother.

"Maybe we should take Misaki around the markets while you rest and talk to Kano-kun." Syaoran took Misaki and they all left Ai and Kano alone.

*********************************************************************

Ebisu did not talk to Fai for days. Fai heard that 3 new people had come in during this quiet week. Fai had not been called into see the King. Apparently he was still "recovering" from his shock of Fai talking back and asking about the feather. Fai decided that he was bored and wanted to contact his friends. Fai called out for a guard and the nearest one came within a matter of minutes.

"Do you have a pen and paper so I can write to my friends?" The guard shook his head. "You can't contact anyone in Moni. You are forbidden while you are here." The guard got up to leave. Fai started to panic. He needed an excuse fast.

"It's my fault. I would like to write a story." Ebisu stood to face the guard and the guard handed over parchment and a quill. Ebisu thanked the guard and kept it until he left. Fai took the paper and started to write:

_Dear Sakura, Syaoran and Kurogane,_

_I hope this has reached you with no troubles._

_I appear to be stuck in some dark castle with a man called Ebisu. I hear you are staying with Ai and Misaki. I met with the King a little while ago and apparently caused a fuss here. He has one of Sakura's memories and is using its power to watch over the city. This is how he gained control and became the King of Moni._

_Please save everyone here. The King must be killed and Sakura must have her memory back._

_From Fai._

Fai wrapped up the letter and made an envelope in the remaining parchment. Fai discovered a hole in a wall and hid it in there. "Thanks for that. Do you think I'll be able to get it to Ai and Misaki?" Fai heard a small mumble but he decided not to comprehend it. A guard appeared out of nowhere and opened the gate.

"Ebisu. You're wanted by the King. I suggest you say goodbye to your cell mate here." Ebisu looked confused but he went to the hole and fished out Fai's letter.

"On one favour, I would like to post this letter. It's been nice knowing you Fai." Ebisu turned and left the cell for what might be the last time. Fai felt alone again in the darkness.

(Ebisu)

Ebisu and the guard sent off the letter to Ai's house and then made their way to see the King. "Is this my execution?" Ebisu asked. The guard ignored him and they kept on walking until they reached the King. Ebisu bowed deeply and the King told the guards to leave.

"Excuse me, your majesty, but is this my execution?" Ebisu raised his head to look the King in the eye. They seemed to be a light purple colour.

"No, not yet. But you will be moved to the holding cells for executions. The ordinary cells are filling up and we need to be rid of some people. You have been nominated by your peers." The King turned away from Ebisu and looked through the window.

"Why not just let these people back out into Moni where they belong?! Why kill them?" Ebisu stood up and turned to run out of the chambers and it struck him that he had nowhere to go. A few guards came to take him back to his cell with Fai. Before he left he saw a guard go into the King's chambers.

"Your majesty, he's right. Why don't we let these people back into Moni? Get rid of the carriages! They scare everyone and upset children." The King did not say anything and the last image that Ebisu saw was the guard falling to the ground and a pool of blood gathering around him.

*********************************************************************

The moon shined over the sky in Moni as Syaoran, Sakura, Kurogane and Misaki headed back home. It seemed the disadvantage of having a house that wasn't haunted was that it was far away from everything.

"I'm so tired!" Misaki cried and Kurogane turned to pick Misaki up and carry her. Misaki squirmed in his big arms but relaxed soon enough. It was hard to stay awake in Moni without the sun in the sky. Everyone was very silent as they made the long walk home.

"Boy, she's heavy," Kurogane said to fill the silence and Misaki giggled at him. Mokona poked her head out of Kurogane's jacket and he almost dropped Misaki out of surprise.

"where on earth have you been Mokona?" Syaoran suddenly freaked out and realised that Mokona had been gone all this time.

"Mokona not like Moni! Moni scary! Fai in danger!" Mokona rambled on with nonsensical sentences about Fai in danger. Mokona filled up the silence and made the long journey suddenly seem shorter. Misaki was delighted to see her house once again and Kurogane let her go. Kano-san appeared at the entrance with Ai and Misaki was happy to see her mother again. Kano-san looked a bit guilty and stood aside to let Misaki embrace her mother. Syaoran, Kurogane and Sakura arrived at the entrance as well.

"Ai, I should really be on my way home." Kano-san bowed to Ai and got up to leave but Ai reached out for him.

"You should stay the night. It's a long journey back" Ai suddenly removed her arm from Kano-san's shoulder and kept it by her side. Kano laughed at her and Ai blushed.

"Ai, it's always night time here. I don't think I should stay. You have plenty of guests and you will need your rest." Kano turned and left to go on the long journey to his home. Ai looked disappointed and then remembered her other guests before cheering up. "Would you all like some tea?" Ai offered.

"I think that we all should rest. We are all weary from the long…day…at the markets." Sakura said goodnight to everyone and went to her room with Mokona on her shoulder.

"Mokona sleepy" Mokona closed his eyes and fell asleep in Sakura's arms. Sakura went to her room and sat on her bed watching Mokona sleep, afraid to move or wake Mokona up.

In the next room, everyone else remained with Ai. The suspense was building between them all. It was Syaoran who finally broke.

"What did Kano-san say?" Syaoran regretted asking straight away, even though he really was dying to know. Ai sighed and brought out a pot of Green Tea from the kitchen.

"Kano. Kano did not tell me anything. Nothing. Nothing important anyways." Ai took away the tea as fast as she brought it out. "I think we all should sleep now. Misaki, be a good girl and go to bed. Goodnight and sleep well. I love you." Ai hugged her daughter "I'm sure we'll find your father." Ai whispered in Misaki's ear. A small tear ran down Ai's cheek and Misaki wiped it away with her small hand. Ai stood up and wiped her eyes. Misaki went down a corridor to her own room and her bed. Syaoran gestured to Kurogane that they should go to bed even though they were both thinking the same thing. Ai had lied. Kano had told Ai something and she was keeping it from them. Syaoran and Kurogane left their separate ways in the small house and left Ai alone. There was a knock at the door and Ai went to answer it. There was a small bird holding a piece of paper. Ai took the paper and read it to herself. It was from Fai, and he was with Ebisu. Ai's heart filled with joy at the thought that he was still alive. Ai put the letter on the small table and went to sleep dreaming of days with Ebisu and Misaki and the sun in the sky.


	4. Chapter 4

(Ebisu)

The holding cell was possibly darker than the other cell which he shared with Fai. Ebisu now had a new cell mate who is going to die in 3 days time. Ebisu found himself getting even more lonely in this darkness and was missing Misaki and especially Ai. Ebisu remembered his wedding day to Ai. He remembered everything but the memories started slipping away. Ebisu started thinking of Fai and the letter he wrote. He was going to kill the King. Ebisu laughed to himself out of the irony that was invisible to everyone else. Killing the King would be impossible and Fai would more likely end up dead instead of the King. The memories of Fai and the letter now seemed to also be slipping away from him. Ebisu started to panic and stood up trying to feel for walls or an exit. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down. Don't think. This place pulls away all your memories and happiness. Dying is easy and simple compared to this." The strange man moved away and Ebisu still couldn't see anything. He didn't want to forget his beautiful wife, Ai, let alone his adorable daughter Misaki. There is also the faithful Kano who led a lonely life. Ebisu knew that Kano had loved Ai at some point in time. The memories were slipping away again. Ebisu ran to the entrance and pulled on the bars. A small shock ran through his body and Ebisu was thrown back several metres. Ebisu put his hand to his head and found blood on his hand. His vision was disappearing but he could hardly tell as he fell into unconsciousness.

***********************************************************

Ai entered Syaoran's room with a tray of breakfast and Fai's letter that she received the previous night. Ai placed the tray on a table and walked gracefully across the room to the windows and opened the curtains. The moonlight streamed across the small room and lit up Syaoran's face as he woke up from the brightness.

"Good morning Syaoran!" Ai handed him the tray and the letter. Syaoran was pleased to hear from Fai at last.

"When did this come?" Syaoran looked up at Ai with sleep eyes.

"Last night. We have a job to do. To go rescue everyone and kill the King! To rescue my husband at last! Oh, and your friend Fai of course." Ai seemed to get slightly carried away. Syaoran decided to bring her back to reality.

"What about Misaki? She can't come to assassinate the King. She's too young and will be traumatised." Ai's face dropped as she realised that she couldn't find anyone to look after Misaki. "I think you should stay here with Misaki. You'll both be safe here." Syaoran proceeded to eat his breakfast while waiting for an answer from Ai. Ai sighed quietly.

"I suppose you're right. You will bring Ebisu back for me right? Please promise that you'll bring him back alive?" Ai got down on her knees in a begging position. Syaoran stood up and looked out the window at the large, dark Castle that held everyone in darkness.

"I promise to do my best." Syaoran turned to Ai and brought her back up to a standing position.

"I should get breakfast for everyone else and you can organise a plan in the main room." Ai took away the tray and left the room. Syaoran read Fai's letter once again and decided that they should travel to the castle to kill the King.

***********************************************************

Fai lay down in the darkness. He had no idea how big this cell was but it only managed to hold two people generally. Fai did not have a new cell mate yet and had heard nothing from Ebisu in the time that he had been gone. Fai bit his lip as he worried about his new friend. A guard walked past the door and Fai got up to run to the door. "Hey!" Fai called and ran to the door of the cell. "Do you know where Ebisu is? The guy you took out of here a few days ago? Where is he?" Fai reached through the bars and tried to grab the guard. The guard sighed and turned to him.

"Your friend is going to die. Soon enough, you will too. He's waiting to die in the holding cell." The guard suddenly realised that he had said too much and quickly turned on his heel to get away from Fai as fast as possible. Fai loosened his grip and went back to lying down on the cold, dark ground. Fai searched the ground for something to sharpen or use as a weapon or even a means of escape. The cell appeared to be quite large but it was hard to tell in the darkness. Fai could feel himself giving up and decided it was best to sleep or think of an escape plan.

***********************************************************

Syaoran had gathered Kurogane, Sakura, Mokona and Ai at the small dining table. They were having a communal lunch. Syaoran excitedly read out Fai's letter about Sakura's feather and killing the King. Ai was still disappointed to have to be left behind and look after Misaki.

"We should leave as soon as possible." Kurogane noted. Ai left the room to go wake up Misaki. Misaki's small room was dark as usual. Ai felt her way across the messy floor to the bed that held her small child. Ai found that the bed was made and had not been slept in. Panic rose in Ai's chest as she searched frantically for the light for a few minutes. Ai ran out of the room to where her guests were.

"What's wrong Ai-san?" Sakura asked in her sweet voice and moved over to comfort Ai. Ai was sobbing uncontrollably and could only stutter her words out.

"I-I-I lost-lost M-M-Mis-Misa-ki-Misaki!" Ai sat down on a pillow on the ground and found a picture of Ebisu, Ai and Misaki on the table.

"It's okay. We'll find her. She can't have gone far." Sakura stayed to comfort her and Kurogane and Syaoran searched the house. Kurogane went to Ai's room half-expecting to find skeletons in the closet. There was no sign of Misaki anywhere. There was a scream in the next room and Kurogane rushed out and into the corridor. Syaoran appeared with a distressed Misaki complaining of blood on the walls. Kurogane pushed past Syaoran and went to the bathroom.

"It's clean. It's fine Misaki-chan." Kurogane tensed up and looked over to Misaki-chan. Ai and Sakura ran over to Misaki-chan and hugged her at the same time.

"That dream. That same dream. The blood. The bad man. Kurogane saved me. Sakura promised me. SHE PROMISED!!" Misaki screamed again and forgot that she wasn't dreaming anymore. "Who is the King Ma? Who is he? He's powerful and scary." Misaki left Ai and Sakura to go sit on a pillow.

"No one knows who he is. Syaoran, Sakura and Kurogane are going to leave today to go and fight him. They will bring back Father. They will bring him back and everything in Moni will be normal again." Ai suddenly felt a wave of nausea as she promised her daughter something that she wasn't sure of. Poor Misaki, Ai thought. "This is their last day here so we should pack some food for them. Will you help me Misaki-chan?" Misaki nodded and Ai helped her up and walked to the kitchen. Everyone else went their separate ways to collect their few belongings. Mokona came out of Sakura's room with a scared expression on his little pork-bun face. "Feather in danger. Mokona can sense the feather and the evil man who holds it. We must get Sakura's feather back!" Mokona sat on Sakura's bed and watched her pack her clothes.

Later, everyone was ready to leave. Ai was not quite ready to see her new friends off to the castle. "There's plenty of food for you. We still have enough and can go to the markets. Remember to avoid the roads and the carriages. Good Luck." Ai hugged Sakura, Syaoran and tried to hug Kurogane but he was rather big for Ai's delicate arms. Misaki ran and hugged Sakura.

"Sakura-san, please bring Daddy back for me" Misaki whispered in her ear and Sakura nodded in response. Misaki ran back to her mother and held onto her hand. "bye bye Kurogane-san and Syaoran-san." Black carriages ran past the house and Ai yelled for everyone to run. One particular carriage stopped and Ai waited in anticipation. Something was pulling them in and not pushing anyone one. Misaki and Ai got away from the vortex and ran inside the house for shelter. The door closed and the carriage was on its way. Syaoran and Sakura were left on the side of the street and then realised that Kurogane wasn't with them.


	5. Chapter 5

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles Fanfiction – The Black Carriages – by Palforpolkadots

Chapter 5

Syaoran, Sakura and Mokona had no choice but to start walking in the direction of the King's Castle. Mokona seemed sad to see Kurogane get trapped. Everyone was very quiet while walking and had nothing to say to each other. The only sound that was heard was from the various Black Carriages driving by.

"How did we lose Kurogane-san like that?!" Sakura eventually asked, but Syaoran merely shrugged and continued to walk on. "Isn't there a faster way to reach the castle? Perhaps one not so tiring?" Sakura's eyes suddenly lit up as she spoke. Syaoran knew that expression and simply replied "no." However, Sakura was not in the slightest discouraged from her excitement. Mokona had no idea what Sakura was thinking.

"It would be so much faster to get there if we could somehow get in those carriages! They would take us directly to the castle in no time." Mokona had joined in with Sakura in the excitement. Syaoran remained discouraged.

"Sakura-chan, we have no idea how those carriages work or who controls them or how to get in without it stopping on its own and sucking us in." Once Syaoran had finished speaking, Syaoran and Sakura continued walking along the path beside the busy road. Sakura knew that there had to be a faster way of getting to the castle. She was also sure that Syaoran believed the same thing. The idea suddenly hit Sakura and Sakura ran across into the middle of the busy road. A carriage hit her and stopped a moment too late. Syaoran screamed "SAKURA!" in shock, surprise and rage. Mokona flew over to Sakura to see if she was alright. Several carriages behind the one that hit Sakura stopped but no humans checked to see if she was alright. Syaoran noticed the stop in traffic and ran over to Sakura. Sakura appeared to be unconscious and had an open wound that seemed to be gushing out blood. Syaoran dragged Sakura's limp body across to the path beside the road. Mokona felt helpless and sad about Sakura's wounds. The carriages remained stationary for a while. Syaoran attempted to attend to Sakura's wounds and ask her what she was thinking. Slowly, Syaoran realized that perhaps the carriages took the 'prisoners' to the castle and Sakura hoped to force them to let her in. Syaoran looked at Mokona and remembered his connection with the Time and Space Witch. Mokona on the other hand was rather confused at Syaoran's expression.

"Mokona, can you please communicate with the Time and Space Witch and ask her to take us back to when we were leaving Ai's house and a bit before Kurogane-san was taken by the carriages?" Syaoran asked. Mokona bowed and did his little thing. Soon enough, a vision appeared of the Space Time Witch.

"May you please restart time to when we were leaving Ai's house with Kurogane-san?" Syaoran requested. The Space Time Witch looked confused and was almost ready to grant his wish.

"Where is Kurogane-san and Fai-san?" the Space Time Witch enquired and Syaoran told her that they had been kidnapped and Sakura was hurt. With a wave of her hand, the Space Time Witch granted their wish. The image disappeared. The world appeared to be spinning. Syaoran fell over in dizziness. It took a minute for Syaoran to recover from his vertigo. The Space Time Witch had done it. Syaoran was saying goodbye to Misaki, who he was sorry to leave. Once the goodbyes were over and Ai and her daughter were safe inside their house, Syaoran then turned his attentions to Kurogane-san. Kurogane was quite agitated. Suddenly there was a beam of light and Syaoran held onto Sakura and Kurogane. Mokona held tightly onto Sakura as always. All four of them were then sucked into the carriage. Ai noticed the bright light a moment too late and realized her new friends had all been sucked into the carriages. Misaki started to cry at the thought of Sakura getting hurt. Ai convinced Misaki to start praying for their safe journey with her. This soothed Misaki and she hoped that her prayers had not all gone to waste.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Syaoran, Sakura and Kurogane landed in a dark room with a crash. No one could remember what had happened in the carriage or what it was like. Syaoran could still remember what had happened before he asked the Space Time Witch to reverse time. Syaoran was also shocked that Sakura's original plan had actually worked. They all seemed to be in the castle and Fai-san had to be somewhere with Ai's husband.

"Hello! Is anyone there?" Kurogane called out into the darkness.

"Kurogane-san?! Where are you? It's Fai!" A voice replied. Syaoran became excited that they had found Fai-san and that he was alive. "Kurogane-san, is everyone else with you?" Fai asked. Sakura and Syaoran called out that they were there as well. Unfortunately it was too dark to see where Fai-san was exactly but he had to be nearby. Syaoran allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness in the hopes of finding a means of escape. Once everyone's eyes adjusted to the darkness, they could see that they were in a reasonably large prison cell. Sakura ran over to the barred door and called out Fai's name. Unfortunately all they could see beyond the bars was darkness. A guard came by and told them to all shut up or they would die. Syaoran stood up quickly but the guard pushed him back down and walked away. Kurogane settled himself down in the corner and decided that it was fruitless to attempt an escape. An idea crossed Kurogane's mind and he started to scream loudly. Syaoran and Sakura were confused and suddenly remembered that Mokona wasn't with them.

"Shut up Kurogane!" Syaoran pleaded as Sakura started to look around in the basic dark cell for Mokona.

"Syaoran! He's not here! Why isn't Mokona here?! He came along with us!" Sakura panicked and Syaoran tried to calm her down. Syaoran had difficulty thinking once he had gotten so close to Sakura. Syaoran wiped a tear away from Sakura's cheek and she blushed. Sakura thanked the darkness for hiding that. However, Kurogane was less pleased to be stuck with two 'love-birds' as Mokona would have it.

"Sakura-chan. I have a plan." Kurogane announced. Sakura left Syaoran and went over to Kurogane. Kurogane whispered something in Sakura's ear. She walked over to the barred door and screamed loudly, like Kurogane had earlier. Syaoran gave Kurogane an odd look and Sakura suddenly fell to the floor. Syaoran immediately ran over to her to help her but she brushed him away.

"No. It's all part of the plan." Sakura told him and continued her loud screams. Eventually a guard arrived at the cell. 'Perhaps it's a long corridor' thought Sakura.

"What seems to be the problem young lady?" the guard asked. Sakura gestured towards her 'sprained ankle'.

"My ankle is sprained from when I fell out of the carriage and into this room. Won't you please take me to a doctor? It could be broken and I can't tell in all this darkness." The guard reached for a long string of keys and used one to open the door. Sakura limped alongside the guard and down the dark hallway.

Once they had been gone a while, Syaoran eventually turned to Kurogane.

"Would you please care to share your plan now?" Syaoran asked. Kurogane sighed and simply said, "you'll see." Syaoran was obviously unhappy with this and sat down next to Kurogane.

A long time passed before Sakura returned. Kurogane gave her a did-you-get-it?-look but Sakura remained emotionless. Syaoran panicked and Sakura brought out a key to let herself back in. Sakura turned the key and opened the door but she did not go back into the cell. Syaoran went up to Sakura and saw that she had bruises everywhere.

"what happened?" Syaoran and Kurogane asked in unison.

"It took a while for me to get the key. We'd better find Fai-san." Sakura said with a small smile. Kurogane and Syaoran then left the cell and started to walk down the dark hallway. Syaoran and Fai played 'Marco Polo' to find Fai's cell and let him out. Fai-san seemed to be further away than they had all imagined. Syaoran eventually found him and was slightly surprised that the guards had not caught up to them yet. Fai was released from his cell. Everyone was so happy to see him again. He seemed even thinner than before. Everyone had a quick reunion hug before Fai urgently told them that they had taken another man away to a holding cell to be killed.

"What was his name?" Sakura asked. Fai replied that his name was Ebisu.

"Oh no! that's Ai's husband and Misaki's father." Sakura, Fai, Syaoran and Kurogane started to run in the opposite direction down the hall than they had originally arrived. A light started to appear down the tunnel. Everyone kept running towards the light. The light continued to grow and become a picture. Fai suddenly remembered where they were heading and stopped running. Kurogane, Syaoran and Sakura also stopped running and turned around to look at Fai.

"We can't go that way." Fai gasped. "That's the King's chamber and it's where Sakura's memory feather is." Fai recovered his breath and stood up taller.

"We have to go that way." Kurogane declared. "Especially if that's where the King and Sakura's feather is." Fai nodded because he simply had no choice and knew it was a majority vote to continue. Kurogane, Fai, Syaoran and Sakura ran towards the light and it truly turned into the entrance of the King's chamber. There in the large, well lit room was the King and possibly a few thousand guards.

"I was wondering where they all went to." Syaoran mused out loud.

"I told you." Fai retorted.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Fai, Kurogane, Sakura and Syaoran looked around at all the guards surrounding them in the well-lit King's Chambers. Sakura could hear Mokona's quiet 'uh oh' as he took in the situation. "Mokona can feel feather! Feather there!" Mokona whispered to Sakura who quickly shushed him. The King stood up to face them. He was a middle aged man with partially gray hair. He was wearing a large crown and the longest robe, any of them had ever seen before. Under his robe, the King was wearing gold and purple clothes. There was an awkward silence that hung in the air between both parties. No one knew when or who should make the first move. Syaoran and Kurogane took this responsibility into their own hands as they each took out their long swords. Mokona hid behind Sakura who didn't do anything. The King raised his hand and several similar looking guards covered with armor entered the room from several directions as the King himself left. They all had swords and guns amongst them and Kurogane and Syaoran started to fight them. Fai also joined in but stumbled a little being used to using magic to assist him.

"Get the feather!" Syaoran cried out and Sakura ran and ducked in between guards until she reached where the feather lay. It was simply floating in mid air but Sakura knew there had to be a catch. She reached out to touch the feather but instead it gave her a large electric shock, shooting her back to the other side of the Throne Room.

"Shoot!" Sakura cried in agitation as one of the guards with a sword swung down to try and cut off her head. Luckily Sakura was okay enough to duck in time and steal his sword off of him. Sakura tried to laugh an evil laugh but it came out sounding silly. Sakura swung the sword aimlessly in the direction of the guard and eventually she knocked him over. Everyone continued to fight the guards but more and more came out. Sakura was not having much luck with control over a sword whereas everyone else seemed to be defeating the guards. Eventually, no more guards came out. Sakura sat down on the ground, laying the sword beside her and Mokona leapt out from behind her and headed for the feather. Sakura saw where the little creature was headed and quickly grabbed her sword to run after her. Unfortunately it was too late and Mokona was flying back to their side of the room like Sakura had done earlier. Mokona landed on Sakura, causing her to fall over and seriously damage her ankle. Sakura cried out in pain and Mokona apologized quietly but Sakura forgave him. Soon enough, a large double door opened and more guards started to walk towards them. Sakura, Syaoran, Fai and Kurogane all got up with their swords and ran towards the double doors, knocking armored guards over in their path. There was a flight of stairs and everyone ran up them into a large control room. Sitting behind the controls was the King himself. Syaoran attempted to stab the King with his sword, but the King anticipated this move and ducked in time.

"Uh oh. What do we do now?" Fai asked and looked around him. The King started to glow a strange purple colour and grow. Sakura looked through the large window that overlooked the Throne Room with all the guards and noticed that the feather was doing a similar action.

"My feather!!" Sakura cried out and the King suddenly stopped.

"Excuse me? That's my feather." The King continued on and Sakura attempted to strike him with her sword but she was knocked back. Sakura hit the wall on the other side of the room and fell down unconscious.

"Sakura!" Syaoran cried out as he realized what had happened but Kurogane reminded him to focus on the King. Once the King had stopped his transformation, Syaoran, Kurogane and Fai all started to fight him and hopefully wear him out. They continued to fight the King whose energy continually fluctuated with the power of the feather. Fai noticed out of the corner a button with the symbol of the feather and kept that in mind. Syaoran jumped upon the control board behind the King and hit the King in the neck. This action knocked him over and as he landed on the ground. Syaoran, Fai and Kurogane stabbed the King in his heart. Suddenly, the King vanished and all that was left was a pile of dust which would've blown away had there been a window.

Syaoran suddenly remembered Sakura lying unconscious on the ground and immediately ran to her side. Syaoran lifted her head up and Sakura immediately came around, smiling at Syaoran.

"What happened? I've got an awful headache." Sakura sat up slowly and saw Fai and Kurogane standing at the control board. Fai pressed the 'feather' button and the 'double door' button at the same time.

"Let's go get your feather." Fai announced enthusiastically and led everyone back to the Throne Room. Sakura stumbled behind them with the assistance of Syaoran. Fai looked around at the armored guards trying to get their armour off. Sakura approached her feather and managed to get it this time. Sakura fell weakly into Syaoran and he held her as everyone saw everything fall to dust.

Suddenly, they were surrounded by millions of people, standing in the middle of Moni. Fai found Ebisu at last and took him back to see his family. Everyone else scattered to their homes and families, overjoyed to be home. Once they reached the house, little Misaki ran out of the house to greet her father.

"Father! Father! Where have you been? We missed you!" Ebisu picked his daughter up but decided to not tell her for a while what had happened to him. "Mommy! Mommy! Daddy's home!" Misaki cried as they entered the house and Ai suddenly appeared by their side. Ai came out to greet Fai, Syaoran, Sakura and Kurogane holding bags of rice for them.

"Thank you for bringing Ebisu home and so many other people. Thank you also for making Moni a safe place again. This is for you on your journey." Ai handed over the food and Fai took it graciously and thanked her. Mokona reappeared on Sakura's shoulder and they all said 'goodbye' to the grateful people of Moni. They waited for Mokona to take them for their next adventure, wherever the little creature would take them.

The End.

**A/N: And that's it! I've finished a fanfiction at last. Hope you enjoyed it****! **** - Palforpolkadots. **


End file.
